<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-- by DaTunaSamich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240820">--</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich'>DaTunaSamich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suicidal ideation, its another way to say,</p>
<p>Suicidal thoughts, </p>
<p>They come, and go.</p>
<p>Mostly stayingin the background of my mind for long periods of time. coming to the forefront for short bursts. </p>
<p>Im always too weak to follow through on any that grip me.  Its just another thing i can't do,  </p>
<p>Another thing I can't do right </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Oct 27,</p>
<p>21:14</p>
<p>2020</p>
<p>Henderson NV </p>
<p>..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>